Noticing Him
by tkervvv
Summary: What happens to 17 year old Renesmee as she develops in a chaotic home running wild with vampires and werewolves? will a new relationship sprout? JxR! lemons in future! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Noticing Him **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Twilight Series characters; the ones I create, I take full credit on. **

**Prologue:**

My name is Renesmee Cullen…

I'm a bit odd…

You see, I'm a vampire.

But I'm also a human.

And my best friend/soul mate is a werewolf.

Things couldn't get weirder…

Well. Except this:

My whole family (the Cullens) is vampires. And my other family (the Indians) is werewolves. And they kinda get along. Except…they're not really suppose to…

And lately, my best friend/soul mate, Jacob Black, has been treating more…awkwardly.

And I'm not liking that kind of attention.

Not at all.

What I _really_ want…

Is for him to–.

"_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT INCARNATION ARE YOU THINKING??" _

That's my uncle (Jasper Hale is his name). He feels other people's emotions. And obviously…I'm coming off very horny.

Oh god. Where's shirt-less Jacob when I need him?

Ugh. Well here's my story.

**A/N: **Okay, so no lemons or anything in this first … uh… prologue? … yeah, well, just wait, just wait, in time, reader, in time, will you find what you desire. :D so just wait a little bit and you'll get it. xXxMOTAxXx


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Twilight Series characters; the ones I create, I take full credit on.**

**Chapter One:**

I had just woken up when I heard it.

_Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! _I thought. _Not a-fucking-gain. Eww. Wrong choice of words. _

The thing I was disgusted at: hearing my mom and dad having major sex. Disgusting; I mean, I would live at the big Cullen house, but, I bet it's just a worse with Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper…and how very much I hate to think of it…Carlisle and Esme. _Ugh!_

Weird thing was…I wouldn't have minded if it was me and Jacob getting it–.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" my mom shouted.

"Oh shit!" I whispered, hoping my dad didn't hear my thoughts…

"What was that??" she had cracked open the door and had her head peeking in.

"Uh…nothing. I was saying 'Oh shoot!' because I forgot about Jake coming over today…" I lied. Sometimes I can lie VERY well…other times…my family says I do it just about as well as my mom was when she was "alive."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Well, you better hurry then."

"Why?"

"He's going to be here in about…" she looked over my head at the clock on my nightstand.

I turned around.

Bad choice. I screamed.

I had absolutely five minutes before he got here.

"MOTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME????" I started running around the room panicking.

I swear I heard her chuckle as she closed the door and left.

I quickly stripped of everything I had on and ran to my dresser and grabbed a red-polka-dotted bikini top and red bottom; ran to my closet to find a cover-up dress – successfully done in a nice mossy green color.

Then I ran to the bathroom. That's when I screamed inwardly.

I had a lot of work to do before him came over…in two minutes.

So I brushed my hair – what a tangled mess! I took at least a minute to get _that_ situated. I started on my water-proof make-up next.

My dad popped in to see what progress I was making. He grimaced for a second, and I didn't know why. But he kept his eyes on my face the whole time after it. "Why so serious?" he quoted from Batman. **(a/n: I do not own this quote.)**

"DAD!"

"All right, all right! But seriously," I gave him an evil look, "sorry! But, why are you getting so dressed up, when every time before, you never did?"

"Dad, I trying to be nice here." I said softly, "but…PERSONAL SPACE!!!!!"

My dad shook his head and while leaving my personal space muttered, "All I wanted were some answers, and what do I get? Yelled at. That's what I get."

I finished applying my water-proof mascara, and water-proof lip-gloss/stick and started to run to my bedroom to get my change of clothes when…

"Holy motherfu…RENESMEE?" I heard _him_ say as I was about to get in my bedroom. I turned around slowly.

"Nice to see you, too, Jake."

I looked down at his "man" area and I swear I saw him having a boner. I looked down, and realized why – I was completely naked.

**A/N: **Oh my Edward Cullen. Haha. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist the urge! I had to pull it off! …oh. Haha. REALLY wrong choice of words. But still, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Much more fun is to come. :D forever yours, xXxMOTAxXx


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Twilight Series characters; the ones I create, I take full credit on.**

**Chapter Two:**

I gasped and then my mom and dad rushed into the room.

My dad's jaw tightened and my mom couldn't hold back her laughter. Jake just kept staring at me with his mouth open.

I leaned on one foot and put my hand on my hip. "Take a picture. It will probably last a lot longer." I said and smirked.

Jake's eyes came up to mine and then to Bella's and Edward's. "You made that?" he asked them waving his hand at me.

Mom started cracking up. Even my dad's jaw relaxed a little. When Jake turned back, I had a red blush forming across my face and body. I slowly then crept into my bedroom. Before I closed the door, I saw Jake lick his lips – almost unnoticeably.

I put on my bathing-suit and threw on my cover-up. I went to my closet and picked out some faded-vintage jeans and a shirt that was ivory and flowy. I brought a green cami to put under it. I also grabbed a lacy black bra, and grabbed the lacy black bikini panties, too.

That's when my mind started working.

After Jake saw me naked…completely…I'm sure he'd want to see it again…so I threw back the bikini style undies and grabbed the thong style.

Someone knocked on my door and then came in. I turned around and Jake was there with his hand over his eyes.

I laughed.

"Is it safe for me to look?" he asked.

I chuckled, and walked over to him and took his hand away. "Yes."

He smiled and looked down at me. "Your mom and dad left. They wanted to say good-bye, but they couldn't stop laughing. I think they're going over to the mansion to tell the others of your…incident." He smiled at the last word.

I slapped him across his brawny shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

My face went blank and I looked down, biting my lip.

He hand went under my chin to bring it back up to look at him.

He wet his lips and slightly bit on his bottom lip. He bent down a little…

I leaned up and our lips met. His lips moved softly across mine and I enjoyed the hotness his lips gave off on my cool ones.

Suddenly, it ended and Jake looked weirded out.

"Uh…" he said.

"What?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

"But I enjoyed it." I said exasperated.

"But I shouldn't have done it, nonetheless."

"Stop being an ass."

And I leaned up and kissed him again.

This time around it became more…passionate…or…_heated._

His hands were everywhere at once, my hands entwined in his hair, his lips going up and down my neck and face and lips. He lifted me up and I put my legs around him.

Suddenly a howl came from outside the window.

A howl of _laughter._

I quickly threw my head towards the window and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Leah, and Seth.

Jacob obviously didn't either, one: care, or two: notice, because he kept kissing my neck and growing a bigger boner.

Quick re-cap of the people and their expressions:

Rosalie was pissed, Emmett was laughing his dumb ass off, Leah was kind of embarrassed, and Seth was goggling at the way we were…uhm…ahem, _on top _of each other.

Then Esme showed up…with Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper.

"_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"_

Oh shit. Here it comes.

The sex talk.

**A/N: **I hope that you all enjoyed that…I'm really into this now, so I'm going to be writing even more tonight (hopefully). So, toodles! That is, unless I finish more… ;D xXxMOTAxXx


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the original Twilight Series characters; the ones I create, I take full credit on.**

**Chapter Three:**

"Uh…Jacob?" I asked, him still kissing and sucking away at my neck while the others watched.

"Hmm…?" he exhaled, his hot breath sending chills up and down my spine.

"Uh…uhm…look outside?"

"Hmm…" he said into my skin. "Wh–?" his eyes glanced towards the window and then bulged. "HOLY SHIT!"

Rosalie gave him the death glare and pointed at him and said, "You're a dead dog, mutt!" and then proceeded to rush inside.

He buried his face in my neck and said, "Oh damn."

Rosalie came into the room.

Her lips were tightly put together.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES!!!" she screeched.

Emmett strolled in, and then started laughing hysterically and walked out.

Leah walked in looking disturbed and Seth walked in behind her. Seth was still very much goggling at us.

"MY OWN NIECE! WITH THAT…WITH THAT…_MUTT!_"

I suddenly stared at her, and smirked. "Believe it." And I quickly pressed my lips to his and kissed him hard, then almost at once, French kissing him.

I felt her growing mad and then calling out.

"CARLISLE! YOU MIGHT NEED TO SEE THIS!"

Then the party stopped. Carlisle and Esme came in, and I knew I was in for something big.

Esme was the first to speak. "All right everyone. Clear the room."

They left and Jacob and I started to get up and go too.

"Oh, no you don't. You two are staying right here." Esme said.

Carlisle brought a stool in front of the bed, and motioned for us to sit down in front of him. Esme stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"How far have y'all gotten in your relationship?" Carlisle stated very bluntly.

"Grandpa!" I screeched.

"This is our first day to be like this! We've only kissed!" Jacob hurriedly said.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"Ah, not too far." Carlisle looked deep in thought. "Do you plan on going any further?"

"Uh…"

"Uhm…"

"It's an easy question to answer." Esme added.

"Maybe?" I squeaked.

"I'll just take that as a "yes.'" Carlisle said.

"Heh." I kind of laughed (nervously).

"This is no laughing matter, Nessie." Jacob whispered to me.

"Not until I get you alone." I whispered back.

"Ok!" Esme interrupted. "One: You have to be safe."

"I have condoms if that's what you're worried about…" Jacob started.

"OMIGOD!" I complained.

"Not only you have to be safe, Jacob," Carlisle added. "Nessie will have to be safe, too. She'll have to use some sort of birth control in order for you two to be completely safe and not pull a stunt like Edward and Bella did…"

"THANK YOU, BUT I DON'T NEED TO HERE ABOUT HOW I WAS CONCEIVED!!!"

"They weren't safe _at all_. Therefore, they got pregnant, which were very glad for, but unsafely. Bella could have died."

"This is not happening to me," I muttered in Jacob's soft, muscular arm.

"I think we get it, Carlisle, Esme." Jacob said kindly.

"Are you sure…?" Esme started.

"Positive!" I said quickly as I brought my head up.

"All right, all right." Carlisle said. "We get the gist. You want us–."

"ALL!" I screeched to get the point across.

Carlisle looked at me and went on, "Us _all_ to leave, so y'all can do…whatever."

"Yes! Thank God!" I moaned.

After a few awkward good-byes and hugs, we were all alone again.

"Now where were we?" he said with a grin.

**A/N: **Okay, the reviews have been a little suck-ish, meaning: not a lot of them. That makes me sad. And makes me think y'all don't like my story. So, to keep going once I get back from vacation on Saturday, I need a few more reviews. (Thank you to the ones who do review :D) If it's just a "Great story. More." I'm okay with that. Just show me that I need to keep writing. FYI, there will be lemons VERY soon. :D Hope you're enjoying the story! Review! Forever yours, xXxMOTAxXx


End file.
